We have been studying autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) in juvenile guinea pigs which undergo a chronic stage after the acute phase. Monoclonal antiguinea pig T cells were used to trace T lymphocytes to CNS sites. we are now using such monoclonals to separate and characterize the T cells from guinea pig spleens, lumph node and peritoneal exudate using plating, panning and cell sorter to isolate populations. The significance of the project lies in the opportunity to use monoclonal antibodies (developed at NIAID by Dr. Shevach in mice against surface antigens of lymphocytes of guinea pigs) to identify subpopulations responsible for tuberculin reactivity and induction of autoimmune diseases. In collaboration with researchers in the National Eye Institute, we are able to undertake genetic and immunological studies of a congenital autosomal dominant cataract which is a useful model of congenital cataracts in man. These cataracts are characterized by a missing beta crystallin, and preliminary studies indicate that cataractous strain 13 guinea pigs show stronger delayed type skin responses to lens proteins than normal strain 13s after immunization with strain 13 lens antigens in complete Freunds adjuvant.